yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Tublappa
is a Rank D, Lightning-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. As of Yo-kai Watch 3, Tublappa evolves into Lappinitup when fused with an MVP Award. Tublappa can also evolve into Grublappa when fused with an Essence of Evil. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Tublappa is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Komashura. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Minor Yo-kai Biology A red skinned creature with yellow and turquoise eyes. It has bushy, grass-green hair and a very long indigo tongue. It carries around a pale brown and gray bucket made from barrel wood that is covered with dark purple stains. In the English dub, his tongue is indigo with a blue tip. The stains on his barrel wood bucket are blue. Those inspirited by Tublappa suddenly develop an irresistible urge for licking things, with their tongue having the same appearance as his own. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Tublappa appears under cars in Old Springdale. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin in the past. Yo-kai Watch 3 Tublappa can be found in Blossom Heights. He can also be found in the Hidden Side Street. ''Yo-kai Watch Animation Series'' In EP058, Tublappa is inspiriting Nate making licking everything. Later, he sees Eddie and Bear and disgustingly Nate licks them putting them in shock then he sees Katie and tries to her then Jibanyan and Whisper tries to stop him but fails. Then, he goes towards Katie and then she gives Nate a salt candy and Tublappa finds it so good he gives Nate his medal. Game Data Evolution Fusion Base Stats Movelist |50|None|Single enemy}} |20|Lightning|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is licked, feels terrible, and is unable to act.}} }}|40 x 3|-|All enemies|Unfurls his lengthy tongue and does damage to all foes.}} }}||-|6 = Purifies adjacent allies.}} Etymology * "Tublappa" is a corruption of tub lapper. * "Chupatinas" is translated as "Suck Tubs". * "Sale de bain" is a portmanteau of "sale" (dirty) and "salle de bain" (bathroom) * "Zuberzunge" can be translated as "Tub Tongue". Origin Tublappa is based on the youkai named the , or "filth licker". It appears as a small, oily humanoid monster with shaggy hair, red skin, single-toed feet and a long tongue. This creature is attracted by dirty bathrooms, and will sneak inside at night to lick every surface clean, only to bolt if someone comes in or turns the light on, much like a cockroach. Because of its foul habits, the akaname can spread diseases in its wake, thus people are advised to keep their bathrooms clean, especially the bathtub, lest they receive a visit from this rather uncouth youkai. Quotes * Befriended: "I underestimated you! I won't anymore, so let's be friends!" * Loafing: "Let me REST!" * 'Receiving food (favourite): '"Mmm!" * 'Receiving food (normal): '"Kinda plain." * 'Receiving food (disliked): '"Not a fan...at all." * 'Freed from Crank-a-kai: '"Pleased to meet ya! Don't let my size fool ya... I've licked many an enemy!" Trivia * Tublappa's "random" nicknames are: "Tonguey", "Ickalick", "Milo", and "Tubby". * Despite being a Classic Yo-kai, he evolves into a Present Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch 3. In other languages fr:Sale de bain es:Chupatinas de:Zuberzunge Category:Brave Tribe Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai